Twin Snowflakes
by BlueLuna17
Summary: T- Rating but it will change to M in later chapters I'm hoping. Summary: Dylan is a 17 year that is best friends with Jamie that has a secret friend. Which Dylan is unsure he is there or not, but the strange dreams about a white-haired boy on a lake which I don't know if this is fate to my future of my past, this is where the story begins. (A/N: yes Dylan is a girl ) JackFrostxxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, i know the grammar and maybe spelling my betta is going to be checking up on my work I don't when she will be finished but I will put a notice at the top, bottom or on a separate chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Summary:** _Dylan is a 17 year that is best friends with Jamie that has a secret friend. Which Dylan is unsure he is there or not, but the strange dreams about a white-haired boy on a lake which I don't know if this is fate to my future of my past, this is where the story begins._

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Dylan POV**_

"Hey Jamie what you doing today after school," I say while grabbing my bag and my books in my locker.

"Nothing really but seeing a friend after school that's all but he wouldn't mind you being there though, he likes the company. Really he visits once a year or really a couple times in the year, I don't know if you'll really know who he is.

"Really should I know who he is?" I say with a smile and a little confusion on my face.

"Well, maybe not I'll let you figure it out," Jamie says with a smirk on his face.

"Okay Jamie, keep the surprise," I say ending the conversation and walking out the doors of the school to his house which is 20 minutes down the road….

Walking up to Jamie's bedroom and finding no one there and jumping up onto his bed and saying "what are we gonna do? Play video games or should we do some work." Jamie followed behind me coming up the stairs, puts his bags down next to the desk in his room.

Well first I'm gonna get some Christmas cookies and then all of us can eat" Jamie says getting ready to walk out the door before "all of us there only two of us" I say even more confused

Well you only see what you want to see Jamie say with a questionable smirk on his face

Jack POV

Flying through the breeze in my face coming from the North Pole after showing me his new idea for the his toys that he creates all the children around the world and I end up playing around with it in his little workshop office with the ice and making it snow around his train set and now I'm coming back home to my home town getting to Jamie house climbing through the window and sitting on his desk waiting for him to come home

5 mins later

I heard Jamie come through the front door and shout out to his mum that he home and then I hear a new voice that I haven't heard before as they were coming upstairs and open the door I'm shocked that is a girl with dark brown hair and greeny-hazel eyes that just make the smile on her face stand out more

"what are we gonna do? Play video games or should we do some work." the girl said to Jamie laying on his bed

Jamie turns to look at me briefly "Well first i'm gonna get some Christmas cookies and then all of us can eat" Jamie say getting ready to walk out the door before and I walk out the door with him to ask him about the girl in his bedroom while hearing her say "all of us there only two of us" as we fade out into the hallway and down the stairs to get the cookies from in the kitchen.

"So Jamie who the pretty girl that you have in your room," I say with a smirk on my face.

"No one just a friend, nothing more and that's how I want it," Jamie says with a little bit of disgust about thinking about the girl upstairs.

"So nothing really? What her name? then why did you invite her round"I say rushing my question that I had about her and Jamie smirking at me knowing that I'm not normally like this about anyone

"Well her name is Dylan she is my age and second she asked to come round, No means no there is nothing there and I don't want there to be I've told her at the beginning of our friendship I don't want a relationship whatsoever" Jamie grabs the cookie after saying everything and looking at me want me to come back from that to avoid what he was going to say.

"Oh my mistake and Dylan a nice name for her with her greeny-eyes," I say kinda blushing and looking down at the floor trying to avoid Jamie.

"You like her, don't ya, you can't hide it from me and if you haven't noticed she doesn't believe in you she can't see you," Jamie says as we start going up the stairs.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter currently working on the next

if you can comment, heart, follow

and most of all thank you for reading


	2. happy new year (not a update)

Happy New year 2018. hopefully, this will be a good year. I have nearly finished the next chapter for those that are reading my story I will be updating shortly I hope.

overall for those that may just read my fanfiction story, I hope you enjoyed it.

From El


End file.
